


You're so Northern

by MiJasmin



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s11e02 The Ghost Monument, F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 03:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiJasmin/pseuds/MiJasmin
Summary: The Doctor makes it to the TARDIS at the end of the Ghost Monument but for some reason her ship is refusing to take off.





	You're so Northern

“Start believing.”

The Doctor moved to turn the new time piece and grinned. She couldn’t wait to fly in her new console room, even if it meant losing her new best friends back to their Sheffield lives.

She placed her hands on the hourglass to turn it delicately, and her expression dropped when it didn’t give. She applied more pressure causing the TARDIS to groan around her, warning her to stop.

“Everything okay, Doc?” Graham asked from somewhere behind her.

“Should be fine!” She called. She pressed a button and yelped when it sparked at her.

“Doesn’t look fine,” he muttered.

The Doctor ignored him and stroked the console with a concerned expression.

“What’s going on?” she frowned at her ship. 

She didn’t get an answer and went to pull out her sonic when the TARDIS doors slammed open with a bang.

 

Rose didn’t know what planet she was on. 

She’d gotten the dimension cannon functioning again after years of work and had immediately made the jump with minimal planning. The walls of the universe had stabilised enough to withstand a trip, but they weren’t strong enough for her to jump back and forth like she had last time without destroying both universes. She’d used her TARDIS key to help track the ship more accurately and hopefully it would be enough. A return to Pete’s world would likely mean another decade before she could jump again.

The three suns beat down on Rose as she walked through the barren landscape. The lack of life forms made her anxious. The planet seemed to be relatively habitable if a bit hot, there should have been at least a few plants, maybe some insects. She wondered if there had been some sort of disaster that killed everything, or maybe the air was just toxic, and she was slowly getting poisoned. 

She sighed and grabbed the dimension cannon out of her pocket. It still needed 10 minutes to recharge so she turned to walk up a rocky outcropping. Maybe if she got high enough she’d be able to spot a settlement and hitch a ride back to Earth to wait for the Doctor there.  
She rounded a corner and couldn’t help but pause to take in the sight. She was atop a large cliff overlooking an endless desert. It was beautiful in the morning light, but there were no settlements or life to be seen, nothing but sand. 

Rose hardly gave this any thought though because the TARDIS was standing right on the edge of the cliff. It overlooked the strange world as though it was its sentry and Rose had never seen anything more breathtaking in her life. She stood panting and thought the heat might be making her hallucinate. She didn’t want to move in case it all dissolved and she was left alone on this empty planet.

Before she could fully process the reality in front of her the TARDIS groaned quietly, filling her with fear of her beautiful box flying away without her.

Not wasting a second more, she flew towards the ship, legs carrying her surely over the uneven surface.

In any other situation she probably would have stop to appreciate the new exterior of the TARDIS. Maybe say hello before she went inside, but the panic of the Doctor leaving without her compelled her forward. The TARDIS had cracked the door open for her and she barged right past the new panelling, slamming the door open with a bit more force than she intended to.

Four people stood in the TARDIS, three off in a group to the side and the fourth – a woman – at the console. Despite the woman-y-ness of the person at the console, it was immediately clear this was the Doctor. Everything about her screamed it, from her terrible dress sense to the way her hand rested against the console to the look she gave Rose as though she had seen a ghost.

“Doctor,” Rose said. 

The Doctor’s eyes widen a fraction before Rose was running full tilt towards her. She heard one of the companions say something – a warning maybe – but she only had eyes and ears for the Doctor as she slammed into her and wrapped herself around the timelord (lady?).

The Doctor caught her instinctively, leaning against the console to prevent them from crashing to the ground.

“Rose?” she whispered. 

Rose laughed against her shoulder before pulling back a bit.

“Hi,” she said, studying the new face in front of her.

“Rose?” the Doctor asked, “Rose, I don’t understand, how can you _be_ here?”

Roses eyes widened, “Oh my god.”

“What?” the Doctor asked. She furrowed her brow in concern.

“You’re so _Northern_ ,” Rose laughed before pulling the Doctor forward into a kiss.

It was strange kissing this new Doctor, so much was different from how Rose remembered it. For a start, she hardly had to lean up to reach the Doctor’s lips. This Doctor was also a lot softer than her last Doctor had been. The newness made Roses heart race in a way it hadn’t in years, but the similarities were what made her stomach flip. The way the Doctor’s breath rushed out of her nose reminded Rose so much of when she’d surprise her old Doctor with a kiss and when the Doctor’s arms stopped flailing, the way her hands tangled in Rose’s hair was uncannily familiar. 

Rose could have stayed like that forever, leaning against the TARDIS console with the Doctor in her arms but they were interrupted before they got very far by one of the new companions clearing their throat.

Rose probably would have ignored them, but the Doctor pulled away despite Rose’s best effort to follow her. They stared at each other for a second, breathing hard before the Doctor turned to face her companions and the Rose did the same.

“Sorry to interrupt,” the older man said, “but what’s happening?”

“Right, yes, sorry,” The Doctor clapped her hands together and took a step forward. “Rose, these are my new best friends, Graham, Ryan and Yaz. Best friends, this is Rose, she used to travel with me.”

“Looks like she did more than that,” Ryan muttered but the Doctor pretended not to hear him as she moved back to the TARDIS console, a few feet away from Rose.

“Have you been travelling with the Doctor long?” Rose asked, trying to sound polite and like she hadn’t just been snogging the life out of another woman in front of these people.

“Not really, she teleported us into the middle of open space after falling through the roof of our train a couple of days ago,” Graham said.

Rose raised her eyebrow at the Doctor who had started to fiddle with a dial on the console. The Doctor glanced up to see them staring and huffed.

“What? I’d just regenerated, AND I said I was sorry.”

Rose’s expression softened.

“You’re new,” she said

The Doctor looked at her.

“New new Doctor,” she said. “Well actually new new new Doctor since last time you saw me.”

“That long huh?” Rose smiled sadly.

The Doctor smiled back, “You should have seen the last me, all eyebrows he was.”

“I would have liked that,” Rose lay her hand over where the Doctor’s rested on the console.

The Doctor’s expression turned serious.

“How are you here, Rose?”

“Oh, you know,” Rose said, as she glanced away trying her best to sound nonchalant, “It’s amazing what you can do if you spend a hundred year on something.”

“A hundr… But you still look 19!” The Doctor moved to pull at Roses face as though she had somehow concealed a hundred years’ worth of wrinkles under her skin.

Rose grabbed the Doctor’s hand and pulled it away from her face, “Yeah, you might’ve fucked up a bit.”

Despite her light-hearted tone the Doctor’s face crumpled. Rose immediately felt terrible.

“Hey hey, none of that. I forgave you a long time ago. God Doctor, this new face of yours, you’re like a puppy.” Rose smiled softly, squeezing her hand.

The Doctor’s face lightened before she got a mischievous glint in her eye.

“You like it?” She said, raising her eyebrows a couple of times at Rose.

Rose laughed and placed a peck on the hand she was still holding.

“I love it.” 

They grinned at each other before the Doctor spun around to face her companions.

“Right you lot, we’ve gotta get you back to Sheffield.” 

Graham, Yaz, and Ryan all looked various degrees of dumbfounded, but the Doctor didn’t seem to care as she turned back to the console. 

She looked over at Rose, “What do you say, Rose Tyler. Back to Earth?”

“Allons-y,” Rose grinned, winking at her new Doctor.

The Doctor laughed brightly as she sent the TARDIS into flight.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have 0 faith in my ability to write fiction and this took me way longer than it probably should have. I hope this wasn't the worst thing you've ever read :))


End file.
